Megabyte's Masterful Mayhem
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: Megabyte is tired of losing. His minions fail him. His plans get foiled. And more importantly it's all thanks to Bob. So now with his newly appointed army, will Megabyte finally be powerful enough to delete his foe?


Reinforcements

"Damn this city!" Megabyte shouted as he observed the city of Mainframe through his set of VidWindows. He sighed as he pondered all his failed attempts at controlling the system. The thought of his constant failures to seize control of such a minuscule system was discouraging to say the least. He knew he had great ideas to overthrow the city, and his plans would have worked ... if hadn't been for his incompetent minions and that pesky guardian, Bob. That was the real problem. It didn't matter how calculated his plans were. Bob was always able to figure them out in time to stop him.

"Idiots!" Megabyte cursed aloud. "Fools!" He thought in silence. Everything that he had to work with was available in Mainframe. Bob knew Mainframe as well, if not, better than Megabyte himself. It would be futile to continue to make plans involving the infected binomes that served as his army. Hack and Slash were just as inept as any one of his soldiers. "I must access another realm. Another system that actually has what I need," Megabyte contemplated. "I need some reinforcements. Competent soldiers that I shall have solidarity with. Perhaps I'll employ some other viruses. The question is where." Megabyte then noticed that something had entered the city. Appearing on his VidWindow monitoring the center of Mainframe, a Game Cube was slowly descending upon the city. "This could be my chance," Megabyte iterated darkly, putting his fingers together thoughtfully.

It didn't take Megabyte long to conjure a Tear in the Game Cube. From there, he would be able to draw enough energy from it to create a portal. This portal, he reasoned, would be key in removing some of the game's main characters – viruses that would be imported into the city. Then he really would be invincible.

He generated the portal within his lair. He awaited upon his throne, gazing at the bright, colorful image emanating from the center. It looked like a strange land, that could very well be the setting of a new game. But what game it was eluded Megabyte. He really wasn't much of a gamer.

And suddenly, figures started to emerge from the portal. They weren't web creatures, nor looked particularly like viruses. They appeared to be sprites of some sort, all in different physical forms. Megabyte looked pleased. "Ahh, new arrivals," he said curiously. "And what is it you call yourselves?"

One of the many figures answered, "We're digimon. And what are you?"

"My name's Megabyte. I'm a virus that lives in this city. Mainframe. But with a little help, we shall succeed in ruling it. It will be called, Megaframe!

"But it's not that easy. You see I have a slight problem. There's this sprite – a guardian – that has foiled all my plans to date. I humbly ask you and your company to assist me in taking over this system. We shall work together to destroy him!"

"That sounds positively splendid!" a clown-like digimon answered. "This shall be our newest plot! With my team of Mega-level digimon, this city of yours will bow down to us!"

"Yes, yes that's all well and good," Megabyte said. "You consider your troupe capable then?"

"We're more than capable," the clown responded.

"Good. General! See to it that these ..."

"Digimon."

"... are taken care of.

"My plan will soon be functional! Bob will be most surprised when he sees what I have in store for him! Eh-heh-heh-heh ..."

* * *

><p>"What a weird game, eh, Enzo?" addressed Bob.<p>

"Yeah! It sure was weird having to feed that pet and take care of it!"  
>"But we did it! We got it to the Mega level just in time to defeat the user!"<p>

"I kinda wish I could have a digimon ... But Frisket is great too!"

"I wonder what Dot is up to ..."

"I dunno! Let's go check!"

Enzo and Bob both headed into Dot's Diner located within the downtown area of the their city, Mainframe. They saw that Dot was busy serving some guests at a table, and so they waited patiently before saying anything. She was about to place the last customer's drink upon the table when suddenly Enzo cried, "Hey Dot!"

Dot nearly spilled the beverage. "What's up, Enzo?"

"Oh nothing," Enzo stated blankly.

Dot looked at him with scorn. "Really?"

"Well, Bob and I were just finished a game! We totally destroyed the user this time! He couldn't defeat our awesome digimon!"

"You went into a game? Without my permission?!"

"It's fine Dot," Bob consoled. "I've actually dealt with some of those game sprites before."

"Digimon?" Dot asked. "Aren't they sort of like pets? Like Frisket?"

"Yeah," Bob responded. "They're quite easy to take care of. And you can battle them against others! That's how we won the game."

"And now there's nothing to do." Enzo sulked.

"Oh, Enzo," Dot began. "There's always something to do. We haven't had any action from Megabyte or Hexadecimal lately. They might be up to something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," answered Enzo. "I sure hope they try to destroy the system again!"

Bob smiled. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Nanoseconds passed slowly for Bob, Enzo and Dot as they awaited any disturbances within their quaint, little city of Mainframe. It was quite the change in events. Normally a game cube would occasionally drop down upon the town, but there hadn't been any other game since the last one about the digimon. Bob was beginning to think that the viruses situated in Mainframe were removed from the system somehow. It was odd of them to not make a move in this long of a time. And suddenly a loud sound rang within the diner, startling the lot.

"Good evening, Bob!" spoke Megabyte appearing on a VidWindow.

"Megabyte! What's going on? I haven't heard from you for nearly half a second! How're you doing?"

"Oh, same old, same old. A little infecting here ... some deletion over there ... But that's beside the point. I have come to give you a fair warning. I plan to attack the Principal Office with my new army. They have shown me their power and I must say they are quite ... effective. I only hope you'll prove to be somewhat of a challenge to them. And don't be surprised if you lose, Bob, because when you do, Mainframe will be mine for the taking. However, if you're lucky enough maybe you'll live to be one of their pets ... I'm sure they'd take excellent care of you."

"Wait!"

Without further explanation, the VidWindow disappeared.

"What do you think he meant by that, Bob?"

"I'm not sure, Enzo, but I intend to find out."


End file.
